I'm in Love with my Enemy
by ImaginationIsAwesome123
Summary: Lyra is an "War Angel" and her mission was to kill a vampire that go by the name Silver, nothing can't go wrong. shippings insides. base on pokespe Rating M for strong language and violence if you can't handing that kind of stuffs don't read it.
1. Prolong

**I'm in Love with my Enemy **

**~Prolong~**

This is not how it was supported to be, I'm a 'War Angle' I'm supported to slay the demons not fell in love with them.

I can't believe this. I'm was supported to killed that bloody vampire not fell for him. Grrr this is making me crazy, it will never work I'm a War Angle and a his vampire.

Now I let everyone down because of me.

Now what I'm supported to do now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**A/N: I was upset for a couple days because of my English mark then I'm like fuck that shit and now I happy=P**

**This happen because of other fanfics, City of Bones and Buffy the Vampire slayer. this mostly base on the manga=P**

**Shippings are**

**SoulSilverShipping**

**OldrivalShipping**

**MangaQuestShipping**

**Specialshipping**

**I haven't read past the Johto part but I'm trying to read it all so ya just put in the review what you want. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: yay! first chapter=P I had it done on Friday but didn't have time to edited it and now I'm editing at 12:34 at night^.^, I'm Canadian so don't flame me to spelling some words wrong=/ **

Disclaimer:** I do not own pokemon, pokemon is owned by** **Satoshi Tajiri** **btw Blue is the guy and Green is the girl. hope you enjoy^.^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 1**

**The Angel and The Vampire**

Dark, starless night in the city of Castelia. Everything was normal under the full moon sky until.

"No please don't!" a man cowering in fear, laying on the ground with his arms up in front of his face to protect from his attacker.

"Humph. weak, wroth list human but I'm letting you get away," The attacker mock him. The attacker was wearing rip up jeans, black leather jacket. crimson red hair that went down to his shoulders and had bight, glowing red eyes.

"But I'm not going to let something like this go now am I." the attacker smirk showing his striped, long, white fangs. "Now," he chuckle at that " It's time to eat!" the mysterious man lunches at the vitamin.

"AAAAAA!" the man let out a cry when the alleyway was soak with his blood.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"So what kind of sick bastard did this." a cop said while looking at the crime scene. "Well sir, there two poacher wounds in the neck and all of his blood was drained."

"How in the hell is that possible!" The cop look at the doctor who was examining the body. "I don't know sir but we have a real killer on our hands."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The boy who had killed the man in the alleyway, licking the corner of his mouth to clean off the blood and his red eyes went back to his dull silver colour eyes.

"Hey Sir!" the boy turn around and saw a cop driving by him. "It not safe at night you should go." the cop said to him.

"al-alright th-thanks." the man said to the cop trying to keep cool but was just losing it. The cop gave his a weird look and just went on his way.

The man just let out a hung breath and said "That was close." he kept on walking so he can go home then he stop smelling the air, he let out a sigh and rubbing his eyes and said "not again.".

With his vampire abilities, his jump on one of the many skyscraper in Castelia City and jump from building to building he reach Castelia park and saw one of his comrades.

"Gold, you know what will happen when someone see you?" The golden eye wear wolf look at him, he wasn't completely werewolf but he was getting there and the "wolf" was searching he back on a tree.

"Aw, come on Silver it not like you're any better." Gold pointed out to him. "Oh eh aw, I hate flees." Gold said searching his self again. 'Thank god his fur is black.' Silver thought to his self then walk away the stop and look over his shoulder. "Take a bath, I can smell you on the over side of the city." that all he said to Gold before going to his layer.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The door were almost knock off of their hunches and an brunette with green eyes came in wearing all black, back shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a black teach coat.

A black hair boy with red eyes that was wearing black t-shirt and jeans looked up from his book that he was reading when his was on the black, leather couch. "What wrong Blue?" Red ask his friend in censor for the fact that his friend is never this piss of.

"That fucking bastard just killed another person!" Blue scream and Red eyes whined at that. "You mean he-"

"Yes! That bloodily vampire killed again! How are we'll supported keep this city safe when there demons like him running around!" Blue flipping out about the situation that they are in.

"Blue Oak clam the hell down!" Red yell at him. Blue clam down and turn his attention to Red. "Now Blue I know we be chasseing this guy since I don't forever. But do you think we should send out-"

"Red we'll send out all our best guys we have" Blue cut off Red before he finish his sentenced.

"Not all of our best, we'll still have one." Red creaked him.

Blue eyes whined at that then got over at that fact. "Get her now."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Red walking down the hallway of the mansion they live in and stop at an citrus green colour door with two name engrave in it.

Lyra

Lucy

Red knock on the door. "It's open!" a girl call out and Red open the door and walk in and an teenage girl that was in dark gray skin tight short shorts, an green-gray-shi v-neck shirt and an light gray jacket that clover the upper part of the body. She was putting her chestnut colour hair into pigtails. Her hazel eyes wandered to Red who was standing at the door. "Hey Red what up!" Lyra said cheerfully to him while still fixing her hair.

"Blue want to see to see you." Red told her then he looked at the bad with an pink bed sheets and white pillows and a lot of stuff toys on the bed with an girl in the bed.

"The mission that Blue is give you will be an highly dangerous one, don't just Lucy involved with this one." Red told her then left the room.

Lyra put on her gray item belt around her waist then turn around and looked her little sister. After getting her guns and all the other weapons together and her black combat boots she walk other to her sleeping sister and kiss her on the forehead "Sweet dreams Lucy." She whisper to her then when to meet up with Red and Blue.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Blue drop an folder in front of Lyra and she open the folder and saw a picture of an boy about the same age as her with crimson red hair and silver colour eyes this. 'This men look fumier'

"This is Silver Sakaki, he is wanted for 50 counts of murder, 25 counts of assault, 10 counts of assault with a deadly weapon, 5 counts of assault with a semi deadly weapon, unbelievably counts of thief as a child, 20 counts of robbery and 1 count of assault with a weapon we can't believe could possibly be deadly but unfortunately was mainly an rubber ducky."

"The fuck." Lyra look at Blue funny with the last thing he said.

"When he was 5, he walk into a store and he saw an rubber ducky and he got mad because the duck look at him funny and started beating up the duck and the shop owner came by to see what was going on and then this crazy son of a bitch starting beating up the owner with the rubber ducky. The guy ended up in acumen and had his a few ribs, jaw, arms, legs broken." Blue example to her.

"How in the hell can you do that with a rubber ducky?!" Lyra questioned him.

"I don't know how I was given mission by my grandfather when he retired and I ask the guy myself and he said it true." Blue said.

Lyra close the folder and pick it up and got off from her chair and said "If this guy try to harm any of my family I will come up to him and cut off his manhood with an rusty knife."

Red who was in the room the whole time cross his legs and back up in his chair and Blue being the normal man this he is take a step back in his chair holding his manhood protectively. When Lyra left Red lean over to Blue and said "Note to self, don't piss her off when it her time of the month."

"Really that what you say after that!?" Blue growl at him being scare of the girl he train with for three years.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

When Lyra was walking down hall to leave she was thinking of a way to kill this guy "Hey I heard what you going after Sliver." Lyra snapped her head up and turn to see an girl with blue hair and blue eyes, her hair was in pigtails she was wear skinning jeans, red v-neck t-shirt and red converse.

"Ya, what about?" Lyra ask. Lyra never like this girl or hate her. she was smart and good to work with but Lyra was the 'I do things my way so shut up and leave me alone' kind of girl.

"I heard rumors about this guy." The girl said.

"What about them Crystal?" Lyra ask the girl not really instanced in them and just wanted to go and kill some demons.

""Well I heard he try to rape some girl, a young girl, younger than your sister." Lyra maid went bane when she heard that 'He what?!' Lyra scream in her maid.

"And also the rumors that he try to buy a prostitute that was a young teenager." all that Lyra can see at this point was red 'if this guy is left alone with my sister, HE'LL WILL BE DEAD!' Lyra seamed in her maid.

"Hey Lyra, for an 23 year old you are more into killing demons then getting out and partying." Crystal said to Lyra before she went out.

"Oh would you shut up Crystal! The reason I'm here is because I need a way to take care of my sister! And you have your nose in books all so you should not being saying anything in the first place!" Lyra seamed at her then went out the door and slam it shut.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After Silver meeting up with Gold he was at his layer and walking around shirtless in his rip up jeans, he had a black cross with a little blue gem in the cementer with red designed on in. The men clearly work out because he had a six pack and very muscular arms and have very pale skin.

His layer was dark kind of like a dungeon the only light was torches in the place**(I have no idea how write that any better=/) **and in the place had a small kitchen area and the small bedroom area had a king size bed with red silk sheets and pillows cases and an black comforter and Silver was stand in front of his bed looking though his pokegear that was black and red.

"I see you're back." Silver turn to see his older sister well like an older sister standing there. She was wearing an black sleeveless turtle neck dress that stop just above the knees and had black heel ankle boots and had and necklace with an bright green crystal. She had baby blue eyes and her hair was an light shade of brown she was standing at the door way and had her arms cross across her chest.

"What do you want Green?" Silver ask her as she walk up to him and took the cross in her hand. "I hope this is working for you." Green said to him.

"I only go out and kill people to drink their blood when I can't handle the craving for fresh blood any longer." Silver said to her and walking away from her.

"I know that." Green said giving a sly smile to him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Silver her being a little irritated with her.

"Will since you're the 'boss' and me being your sister I was worry about you." Green said to him still with a sly smile on her face.

"Whatever." was all Silver said to her. Green just giggle at that and was about to leave the stop and said "I may not be your real sister but I still care about you." she said and then left.

With that Silver just grave a yawn and took off pants so he was just in his boxers and went to bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**2000+ words o.0 wow that took a while but whatever it done. sorry to the Crystal fans I made her seen like a bitch=/ **

**I hope you guys like it=3 **


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any characters besides Lucy in this or any other Fanfiction stories that is on here the rightful owners are Game Freak, Nintendo, The Pokemon Company, and Satoshi Tajiri, come on people if I did I would be swimming in my money by now.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter 2**

**Family**

It was early morning after Lyra did some investigation about Silver Sakaki where about. Lyra walked into the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast wearing pink t-shirt and short that were pink, yellow, and light blue. The short were pink with blue and yellow line crossing each other and had on shiny Buneary slippers.

Dia, the guy who was cooking who was in an chef outfit. He had short raven colour hair and blue eyes he had on an chef apron and an big puffy chef hat. He also had on black cargo pants and a white t-shirt. He turn around and saw Lyra in her sleep wear and smile at her. "Nice outfit." he comment.

"Shut up." Lyra grumbled and walk over to the table and sat beside her sister who was dress and ready for her day, her sister was wearing her school uniform that was a white dress shirt, a black cover jacket thing that button up, a black skirt that went down to mid thins, white socks that went up to mid thins and black dress shoes with a red bow tied at the collier of the shirt.

Lucy look just like Lyra just doesn't have Lyra curve body because she fourteen and Lyra is twenty-three and Lucy had longer and darker hair then her sister. She was sitting there with her backpack with her school stuff in it also waiting for breakfast.

"You shouldn't say that when I'm make you breakfast, Lyra." Dia made anther sly comment to her.

"You shouldn't make sly comment like that to a girl that is highly train to use a gun and kill you 101 ways with it and 101 other ways with a knife." Lyra said with a sweet smile and Dia gulp in fear.

"I'm sorry Lyra I premise I won't make comment like that again." Dia begged in mercy and Lyra giggle then turn to look at her sister.

"So have everything?" Lyra ask her sister.

"Yup!" Lucy said happily even at the age of fourteen and in ninth grade she had a childish personally.

"Have you work?"

"Yup!"

"Panic case?"

"Yup."

"Want me to do your hair after breakfast?" Lyra ask her.

"Yes please." Lucy gave an wide smile that always made Lyra smile knowing that she is the reason that Lyra is doing what she doing. For her sister.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

After they ate there pancakes, eggs and sausages, Lyra was doing Lucy hair, Lucy hair went half way down her back. Lyra took the top layer of the hair and pull it to the medium of the girl's back of the head and put it in a small pony tail and put a red bow in it and left the rest of it down.

"There! all done." Lyra said cheerfully and let Lucy go to see how it look then she came back with her backpack that was light blue and pink at the top of the back. It also had a black string to pull it close and voucher to close the flap the rest of the way it Japanese writing on it, had two pockets on the side with zippers and in the medium of the bag it was also light blue with pink polka-dotes and a pink bow.

Lucy ran over to Lyra and gave her a hug and said good bye to her then went down the hallway and went out the front door.

Lyra smile softly to herself as her sister ran off to school and the reason why Lyra was doing this job.

"You really care about her don't ya." Lyra turn around didn't know that Dia was there the whole time.

"O-Of course I care about her, I was taking care of her since she was a baby." Lyra said still a bit startled from him showing out of nowhere.

"So what happen to you parents anyways?" Dia ask out of curiosity while eating a rice ball out of nowhere.

"Car accident." Lyra said quickly and walked past Dia trying to avowed the questioned.

Dia didn't want to go any farer with that topic already reared asking that questioned.

"Where are you going?" Dia ask.

"I'm going to see if Blue has anything for me to do." Lyra simply answer him and _continued_on her way.

"Well I subjected you should charge before going to meeting with him." Dia subjected as Lyra stopped and look at her outfit and started thinking about it.

"Good point."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Is there any reason that you drag me out here at 7 in the god dam morning! I better hope somebody is dead! " Silver growl at his sister in annoying as he sat at the meeting that his sister drag him to that was so imported the he had to be at it.

Green look over her shoulder with a sly smirk on her face. "Oh quite your bitching will you and beside you killed somebody last night and this meeting is about you." Green simply said to her grouchy little brother.

"Tch." was all that came out of the redhead.

"May I ask what this meeting is about?" an young lady ask who was about nineteen. she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that low at the chest area, blank skinny jeans, black flats, a scarf that was magenta colour that cover what the shirt show and her navy blue hair was done up in a messy bun and also had some rings on her fingers. She also had golden eyes that tined to turn silver colour.

"Well Lady Platinum you see," Green said giving Platinum her full attention. "You know that Silver is a vampire and he drinks people blood so he can stay alive blah blah blah." Green exampled and heard snickering and turn to her brother who was snickering under his breath.

"Would you like to explain this." Green growl at him.

"What? oh no keep going you're great." Silver answered sarcastic.

"That wasn't very nice Silver-kun." a quite, shy voice said and everyone turn their attention to the girl who said it and there was a girl with blond hair that was in a side bread and wearing a yellow hoodie and white track pants.

"Yellow, how times do I has to say it. I am never nice." Silver said annoy at that rubbing the bridged of his nose. Silver turn his focus back to his sister who had her cross against her crest and tipping her foot, impatiently. "Can I continue?" She growl.

"Go on." Silver said leading back in his chair with his arms cross against his crest. Green pull out a remote and press a button on it and an T.V seam was starting to lower down.

"So as I was saying," The T.V stop in place where it needed to be and Green with her back to the T.V press another button on the remote and the seam turn on and it had Lyra's face on the T.V and her information.

"Woof! who's that sexy lady!" Gold commented on the picture of Lyra on the T.V. Silver glared at Gold who was sitting beside him and slap him in the back of the head.

"Owww!"

"Shut up."

"But it's true!" Gold whined and rubbing the back of his head.

"Gold, you say that about every girl," Green said to him and then looked at her brother who was sitting there like nothing happen.

"And Silver...Thank you." She said to him went back to what she was explaining.

"You're welcome." Silver said with no emulsion.

"Now like I was about to say before I was rudely entrapped," she growl and send a killer interacted at Gold, who shuts his mouth after that and let her continued. "She have been with the agency for three year and has excelled in all of their trailing and ace all of her mission." Green said pressing the buttons on the remote and going thought Lyra's information.

"Wow, don't want to mess with her." a young man at age of eighteen with brown, shaggy hair and eyes to match with it that was in a black t-shirt and jeans comment on it then Green send him a glace and the young man just scratch the back of his neck and nervously and she continued.

Flipping though her information "They found her when she was twenty and a burglar got in to her home and let just say that when they got there she standing in her living room and the burglar was on the floor, walls and the ceiling." Green said sweetly and the young man and Gold jaws drop to the floor when they hear that.

"Well damn why can we have her on our side," Gold said picking his jaw off from the floor and still staring at the picture of Lyra on the T.V.

"Ya man, she can whoop some ass if she on our team." The young man smile at the thought.

"She will "whoop" our asses before we can get her on our side." Silver growl at the two dumb asses that are sadly on his team.

"Shut the hell up all of you! Gold!" she pointed at the golden eyes man."You keep your own too cents to yourself! Black!" she pointed at the brunet. "You don't play Aipom see Aipom do! and Silver!" she pointed at her red hair "brother". "Have some faith will you!" She scream at the boy with Gold and Black ducking and hind behind Silver who still sat there with no emotion.

"But what about her parents? why does it say dissented with unknown cause?" an young lady ask that has brown, messing hair that was in a high ponytail and had blue eyes and wearing black dress with a white scarf and the same shoes that Green was wearing just in gray.

Silver raise an eyebrow from this. 'How can someone die with a unknown cause?' Silver thought to himself while looking at the picture of Lyra.

"So what happen? were they murder? did she murder? drug deal gone bad? did they kill each other?" a girl of age sixteen with brown hair and sapphire eyes ask all in one breath that made everyone in the room stared at her with bland faces.

"N-No Sapp-" Green was about to said then she was entrapped... again.

"Or maybe they were got eaten!"

"Well no there-"

"Or maybe Gold ate them!"

"Hey! What do think I am?" Gold cried out

"Shut up!" Green yell at the two to shut them up and to let her finish with a killer interacted in her eyes that made them crower in fear.

Silver sat there shaking his head in disbelieve about his team. Running his hand though his red hair and said to himself. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Lyra still in her pajamas walking around in her room doing her daily routine before she take an afternoon nap.

"Let's see," she said going though her "stuffs". "I have my semi automatic pistol, AK-47, Rocket launcher, Uzi, grenades, bullets regular, silver and armour piercing, and my trusty dagger." She said throwing the dagger up in the air and grabbing it in her hand and putting back on her desk with all her others "babies". "Oh ya and my silent PP7!" she said throwing that onto her desk.

She let out an yawn and shacking her arms and heard knocking on her door. Turing her focus on to who is knocking on her bedroom door and walking to the door to answer it. She open the door and saw it was Dia that was knocking on her door.

"Hey Lyra! Blue was just worr- Oh I see you really to murder somebody." Dia said as he saw the various weapons that were on her desk. Lyra turn her focus back to her "babies" and said. "Ya and you all ready know who it is."

Dia just nodded at that and laugh a little when Lyra let out a big yawn that would put a Snorlax to shame.

"So I was just going to wish you luck for this mission before you took your nap." Dia said to her then he left and Lyra let out another big yawn then went to her bed and went sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The bell ring and everybody was outside of the school. Students getting on their buses to go home and others all really started walking to their homes and various group of students talking to each other about various topics.

Lucy being the one of the students who was walking straight home with her head down , looking down at the ground not wanted her peers to see her but it didn't work because she heard what they were saying.

"Hey look that the girl I told you about,"

"Ya, the freak."

"She weak, can even stand up for herself."

The word hurt. Try her best to not burst into tears feeling her eyes watering. Pulling her bag closer and continued her way home.

The other teenager laugh when she walk off. All that went though her mind was something that her sister would call them.

'They are all asshole.'

Walking down the sheets of Castelia hearing car horns, people talking to one another and police car sirens. Lucy waking up to the alleyway that she usually take to and from school.

The alleyway was dark and creepy like they're supposed to be. Lucy kept on walking and suddenly she hear a crash of hollow metal hitting the hard ground. She whip her head around and saw a trash can lying on the ground with something moving inside it.

She was holding her breath as she walked closer to the trash can to see what was inside it. Then the thing started to come out of the can and made Lucy scared a little bit.

Then an brown rat kind of pokemon came out of the trash can and made Lucy relaxed. With that the Patrat sniffing around looking for food. Lucy took her bag off, put it down and dug though it looking for anything that the Patrat can have.

She pull out an nice, juicy Pecha berry and look up to the Patrat who just saw her and started to runaway.

"Hey don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." Lucy said in a sweet and gentlely voice. Going on her knees and holding the Pecha berry out in her hand.

The Patrat slowly and nervously walked up to the girl and back up a bit. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. You can have it." She smile at it and the Patrat came closer to her and sniffed the berry.

The Patrat took the berry out of her hand and sniffed it again and took a little bit of it.

"Rat!" The Patrat said happily and ate the rest of the berry that made Lucy smile even more to see it happy. Then she realized that she needed to go home. She put her back on her back and stand up and said.

"Sorry but I have to go. See you soon Patrat!" She wave at it and run off to go home. But what she did not realized that somebody was watching the hold thing.

Platinum walked out of the shadows of the alleyway and had an evil smirk on her face.

"Well, This just got interesting."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~^.^~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**A/N: OH MY GOD I DIDN'T REALIZED THAT IT WOULD TAKE LIKE 3 MOUTHS TO DO THE CHAPTHER I'M SOOOOOO SORRY D"""""X**

**anyway I hope you like it and please put in the reviews what others shippings you want in this =)**

**See you next time!**


End file.
